mc_fictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
MineDash
This is my first fanfic and it's a crossover. Between Minecraft and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Enjoy. This is going to be made by chapter so don't assume anything wit dem cliffhangers :) Sorry if it's terrible, I'm not a very good storyteller. Just tell me in the comments if you don't like it. Chapter One The rain gushed and lightning flickered as three players walked through the woods. They were on the lookout for anything unusual. They had just found tracks. Hoof tracks. "Why is there a horse in the forest?" one wondered aloud. "Jack, I think those are too small for horse tracks... too big for a foal, though..." another responded. "Then what is it bloody well supposed to be? Tell me THAT, Ben." the first shot back. "Guys, shut your faces and start following them!" the third scolded. Then they heard a noise. A scuffling, suspicious noise. Jack pulled out his sword "Whazzat?" he yelled, then received a slap from Ben. "You'll scare it off." As John, the third player, mined the leaf blocks surrounding the creature, he stopped, and ogled at it. Beautiful, he thought. as he looked at it. Sky blue fur, massive wings and a muscular body, marred only that it looked half-dead and was laying soaking wet in a puddle. It fit the tracks from earlier to a T. Jack came up and gave it a puzzled look. "How much you think that hide's worth?" The lightning brooded threateningly. "Well don't just sit around! Skin it!" And John closed his eyes and brought the diamond blade down. Chapter Two But John's sword never made contact. As soon as it came within a foot of the pegasus, a spark jumped from the pegasus to the sword to John, sending his items flying back as he got a game over. The other two players ran off and babbled gibberish to the rest of the server. Meanwhile the pony known as Rainbow Dash opened her amethyst eyes and gaped at the cubes surrounding her. As she got to her feet the rain abated. By now the sun had set, so Dash flew up to sleep on a cloud, curled up and fell asleep on the weird cubic cloud. And when the sun rose, she did. But she was not where she'd fallen asleep. She was still on the cloud, but the ground was different. The cloud had moved. But clouds weren't supposed to move on their own in Equestria without a weather pony. How did this happen? She filed it away for later and noticed the buildings. Even they were cubes! Rainbow Dash landed, she entered the closest building she saw. Inside were slightly smaller cubes that vaguely reminded her of chests. There wasn't anyone around, so she decided to try opening one. She had a lot of trouble opening it since she had no fingers and out of frustration simply kicked it to pieces. In the chest had been bread and books on surviving in Minecraft. Rainbow Dash picked one of the books up and saw it was titled "Getting to Know the Basics of Minecraft" Rainbow puzzled over this... Mince-Raft thing. After flipping through the first few pages she closed the book, and grabbed some bread. She walked out and was about to unknowingly start the epic journey of Minecraft when a player jumped out of the early morning shadows and challenged her "Hey! Who goes the..." Chapter Three The computer whirred, as if it's internal components were about to melt. The server was about to overload. The server owner looked over the data berating his monitor. Something was taking up an enormous amount of processing power, even forcing other nearby computers to work harder. He couldn't pinpoint the source of this anomaly, but then it stopped, leaving no trace. Hours later, when Dash had first regained consciousness, the anomaly returned. Minutes later he was in the game, when Ben and Jack came rushing out of the woods and blabbered on signs about a small blue horse with wings. Then the anomaly abruptly stopped again, leaving not a trace. Then, when the Sun rose over the horizon, the anomaly was back. And that brings us to now. The player did not know what she was seeing. This was not another player. This creature fit the description those weirdo hunters had blabbered out to everyone. Except it wasn't cubic like everything else in Minecraft. The creature's eyes widened, as it had never seen a humanoid before. It backed away. Sally, the player in question, simply walked forward and tried to grab the creature. But then the creature whinnied, growled and took off through the sky. Rainbow puzzled over what she had just seen. It was just too strange a creature. Some sort of... hairless... monkey thing? It wasn't important. She landed and began gathering wood the way her friend used to knock apples out of the trees: by kicking them with her hind legs. Wood planks were harder to make. But what puzzled her the most was when she finished the Crafting Table, it had metal tools on the sides. Where had they come from? Dash tried to poke her hoof at them, but they weren't raised above the flat sides of the block and she began to doubt they were even there. After creating the pickaxe, an axe and a sword, all wooden, the book had no more info. "Heh, wonder what a badly made practice sword's gonna do in a fight, but... Okay!" she said aloud. But then she heard a hiss. Chapter Four Rainbow Dash bucked her hind legs into her assailant's face, knocking it back with the sheer force of the kick. What she saw when she turned her head filled her with fear for an instant, and activated her instincts the next, while time seemed to slow to a crawl. However, somehow, she could move freely, unaffected by the change in time's flow. "''Kill it! KILL IT!!!" ''Dash's mind screamed, And her body obeyed without hesitation. She ran up to the green creature, grabbed it, and began to pull it's head back, and then the neck snapped and the whole head came off. She put the head in her inventory, intending to use it later. And as time returned to normal, she heard a voice. "Hey, look, Alphonse! What is that?" The voice came from up the hill. "I don't know Ed. Some kind of...Horse?" "Ya think it'd be fun to ride? "Maybe. Not you though! You're too big, you'll crush it's spine" "Ooh, crushing spines! I think I'll try it! Come 'ere, horse thing, I don't bite. I crush!" " No! Ed! Edward! Don't do it! For once just please give up your psycho- Oh, what do you know, Ed gets killed and loses his items because he's a Jeb-damned bloody psychopath." Edward had tried to jump on Dash and failed, while Dash grabbed Edward and twisted his head around, breaking the neck. "Well I'm not giving him back his items when he respawns back home. Gimme those items you weird neutral mod horse that gets aggroed whenever you try to ride it." Al's shock was painted all over his face, as the pegasus pony spoke "No" She picked up Ed's drops and put them in her own inentory, wielded Ed's sword in her mouth and stared Al down. "Well, I guess I'll have to killl yyyooouuuuu ttttttthhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn..." Al's voice trailed off as it got slower. Rainbow was experiencing that effect from before. It drove her into action. Impaling Al on Ed's sword was easy, since he was incapable of moving out of the way in time. She felt so alive, that she didn't notice what surrounded her. Then she saw it: Massive arcs of lightning flowing through and around her, filling her with power and energy, She knew now. Time wasn't slowing down, she was getting faster. It felt amazing! And judging from Al's statement, she wasn't murdering anyone. Also, she made a mental note NEVER to trust these blocky two-legged creatures. After all, every single one she met had tried to harm her somehow. Chapter Five Over the next few days she figured out how to induce the Instinct manually. A week of training both speed and strength and living off Al and Ed's food. Rainbow Dash was causing more and more players to venture out and try to find what the players had dubbed Anomaly. Just that, Anomaly. Meanwhile, the Server Owner was needless to say, buried in a giant problem. It took all the computers in the city to maintain simulation of sentient data in a video game thinking and experiencing events at such a fast rate. He didn't know what to do! On one hand, it was a crisis, as the lag drove away many players, yet on the other it was a miracle. People were willing to pay to go into this server just to try to find and capture Anomaly. Yet no one found Rainbow Dash, let alone captured her, and so the influx died down. But Anomaly required more processing power and roped in more computers, all the computers in the state working together to power a single consciousness at that speed, and the server stopped lagging, and the lag's victims returned to the server. That's when Rainbow Dash met Ru3. Chapter Six Ru3 was a genius. She had converted her favorite mods into a hack client only for her. It had many things a normal hack client had, and more. For instance, one function allowed her to To do spectacular things, like scorch and blast a Minecraft world apart by raining fireballs onto her surroundings, or become an OP with the click of a button. She joined the server. 11:47 AM. Invulnerability, on. Tracers, on. Aimbot, on. Ru3 was bored. Ru3 was out for blood. She saw a house. Within seconds, it was a smoking crater, and everyone inside was dead. As the forest burned behind her, Ru3's tracers started spazzing out. She turned them off, then on. Still spazzing. Then she heard footsteps. Behind her, was Rainbow Dash, looking at Ru3 playfully. "Well, I thought the Anomaly was gone. Guess I was mistaken. Goodbye" Ru3 said "I don't know who the Tartarus you're talking about, but I'll kill you anyway." With that, Ru3 activated all her best hacks, and as the two fought, not landing a single blow on either side, the Waste of The Anomaly was born out of the decrepit, burned, blasted, blazed countryside. Anomaly itself deactivated Ru3's anti-knockback hacks, and Dash moved in, somehow knowing this without any source, and started wiping the floor with Ru3. Dash picked up Ru3, and started running, the world passing by, and she reached a massive wall, with holes in it. Ru3 gasped "The Farlands!". The server had a Farlands mod and Cubic Chunks. Rainbow Dash stared at this spectacle, which was the end of logic and reason and the beginning of answering a question with "Why not?" Ru3 took this opportunity to try to gut the pegasus, but when Dash realized what was happening, she drop-kicked Ru3 down one of the tunnels. Ru3 finally came to a stop kilometers away, which Dash traversed in a fraction of a second. Rainbow Dash and Ru3 fought and fought, going deeper and deeper into the Farlands. By now, Rainbow was moving at well over Mach 10. By 13,276,978 on the Z axis, Her speed had increased to Mach 44.6. By 17,526,879, it was Mach 3,890. At around 2,142,433,647 blocks out, Rainbow noticed something: There was a corona of hyperelectrified plasma swirling around her. The faster she moved, the brighter it became. By 2,147,483,647, she had passed the Border of Reality and was running along at 186,000 kilometers per second. Then, as Rainbow breached 186,282 kilometers per second. there was a massive explosion of light and heat as her speed rocketed upward. She outran light. And now, she didn't just outrun it. Light was slower than her now as players were slower than light. At this impossible speed, Anomaly had draw on the earth itself for computational power, and converted the entire earth into an entangled quantum computer. And then as the universe itself was confused, Anomaly defied it, drawing processing power from the entire solar system. And then, finally, Rainbow directed all her momentum backwards, on Ru3, who instantly got banned by a faulty plugin for flying. But Rainbow Dash felt... strange. Chapter Seven When Rainbow opened her eyes, there was nothing but whiteness, and herself. Then she saw a pair of doors, covered in ornate carvings of eyes and an abstract, perfect image of data, which no organic mind could comprehend. She turned around. Rainbow Dash saw and perceived Anomaly for the first time. Anomaly looked like a reflection of Dash but completely white, with a black fuzzyness Anomaly had provided outlining her body. "Hello" Anomaly spoke from everywhere, and nowhere at once. "Where am I?" Rainbow asked. "We cannot tell you that. We can only show you this..." And Anomaly moved out of the way as the Gate opened. Rainbow Dash was pulled through by hands infinitely dark and infinitely light. And then, images flew through her mind, Infinite numbers of them. Sensations. Memories. Facts. Thoughts. Every instant of the Omniverse's existence flooded her mind, melting her thoughts.. Every scrap of possible knowledge. Everything. Then, it stopped. Chapter Eight She opened her eyes, and she was... Home? Despite it having been instantaneus, she felt she had spent all eternity in the Gate, absorbing all the information in the omniverse. But now, it seemed to be gone. Rainbow was still filled with power and energy. But she felt she both did and didn't know everything shown to her by Truth.Category:Game Crossovers Category:StarglowGravityGun Category:The Anomaly